donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Doorstop Dash
Doorstop Dash is the second stage of Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble, and is located in Lake Orangatanga. It is preceded by Lakeside Limbo and followed by Tidal Trouble. Overview In order for the Kongs to progress through this mill, they must pull levers to open doors. But the doors only stay open for a short time, so they have to get through them before they close. All in all, it shouldn't be much trouble, as it's only the second stage. Buzzes make their debut here, but they're only a minor annoyance. Many Sneeks also reside here. Walkthrough At the beginning of the stage, the Kongs approach a Banana Bunch as they walk down a slanted bridge, which is followed by a lever that hangs above the letter K. If they pull the lever, they can open a doorway ahead of them that leads to a Sneek, a DK Barrel, and another lever. Once they pull the lever, a door blocking their path, found after a trail of restless Sneeks, opens, allowing them to access another area, where they can find a Bear Coin hidden in the top-left corner of the room. After the apes climb up a small ledge near here, they encounter an additional Sneek and a lever, which can be used to open a door on the above floor. Using a small, wooden platform floating nearby against a wall, they can reach this higher section of the stage and find the door, which stands next to the letter O and a trapdoor that can drop the heroes to the lower floor. If they manage to run through this door, they find another Sneek that creeps under a lever that they can pull to open a door ahead. As they approach this door, they must dodge a trio of Buzzes that move back and forth in a vertical path. Once they reach the other side of this door, they can find a rope leading to the third floor and a passage that takes them west to a Bonus Barrel. The barrel is blocked off by a door, which the heroes can open if they pull a lever, which can only be reached by their Team-up move. After climbing the previously-mentioned rope, the heroes access the third floor, where there is a lever that can open a nearby door, which is placed after a line of six Buzzes that move back and forth in a vertical path. On the other side of this door, they can find a lever in front of the Star Barrel. After they pull the lever, a door on the above floor opens. They can use a nearby platform to lift them to the floor, where there is a DK Barrel and a Sneek, who walks over a trapdoor that can drop the heroes down to the third floor. After they race through the door near here, they can find a Barrel Cannon that rotates when they enter it. It can blast them to a higher lever that must be pulled to open a door on a nearby ledge. On the other side of this door, the primates can find a pathway with a rope at the end of it. As they climb the rope, they encounter a Buzz that moves back and forth in a horizontal path. At the top of the rope, they can find a passage to their left and another to their right; the left passage leads to a lever, guarded by a Buzz, that can open a door with a Bonus Barrel on the other side of it, and the passage to the right takes the apes farther into the stage, where they can find a Sneek, along with a Bear Coin, on a pile of bags. A lever hangs near here that they can pull to open a door on the fifth floor of the mill, which they can reach with the aid of a rope. As they climb up this rope, a Buzz flies in their way. Once they reach the top of the rope, they can find a Banana Bunch, a trapdoor, leading to the lower floor, and the door that they have recently opened. After they pass this door, they discover the letter N, a Sneek, and a pair of Barrel Cannons that must be used to reach a lever in a high, thin passage. A nearby door opens after they pull the stage, and on the other side of it, they can find another lever and a rope that is guarded by a Buzz. When they pull the mechanism, a door on a higher floor, which they can reach with the rope, opens. The letter G sits immediately before this door, which is followed by a ledge and another lever that a Buzz hovers under. They can open a door ahead of here by pulling the lever. The two apes can find a deep abyss on the opposite side of the door, which trail of bananas run through. They must jump into the gap to fall to the lowest stage of the mill, where they can find the End of stage Flag. Additionally, as they travel through the gap, they can find a ledge that they can land on to access an area with a Steel Keg and the stage's Koin. Enemies *Sneeks: 11 *Green Buzzes: 16 (2 from bonus stage) *Koins:1 Special Barrels *DK Barrels **After the first door. **At the top of the elevator after the Star Barrel. *Star Barrel **Beyond the door after two rows of 3 Zingers. *Warp Barrel **Stand on the edge before the O letter and throw Dixie up and right (hold up and right at the same time). *Bonus Barrels **'Collect 60 Stars:' To the left of the first rope. Use the team-up ability to reach the lever to open the door. **'Find the Coin:' To the right of the top of the second rope. Hang onto the lever to open the door. Items *Bananas: 113 *K-O-N-G Letters: **K: At the beginning, in the first lever. **O: Right before the third door. **N: Beyond the door after the third rope. **G: After the fourth rope. *Extra Life Balloons: **Red: ***Right before the first Bonus Barrel. ***It is hidden, Right before the second rope. **Green: ***Near the end of the stage. Stand on the edge of the and throw Dixie up and right (hold up and right at the same time). It is hidden. ***Near the end of the stage, at the fall to the bottom of the mill. *DK Coin: **Near the end of the stage, while falling to the bottom of the mill. Hold left to land where Koin is. *Bear Coins: **After the second door. **Above the flour sacks. External Links *Walkthrough de:Türen-Allüren Category:Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Lake Orangatanga Stages Category:Northern Kremisphere Category:Warp Barrel Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Stages